


Garrett Hawke

by ayanamifaerudo



Series: Whatever We Were Before [3]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-08
Updated: 2016-06-08
Packaged: 2018-07-13 02:19:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7134623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayanamifaerudo/pseuds/ayanamifaerudo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tidbits and drabbles about the Champion of Kirkwall.</p><p>Garrett Hawke is built of open fields and oranges, of wooden shavings and crushed herbs, of blazing sun and fierce protection.  He is weary heart and sarcastic humor. He is neat, scruffy beard and stormy, grey eyes.  He is justice, mercy and vengeance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Garrett Hawke

**Does Varric have a nickname for them that he never mentioned to Cassandra?**

‘Fingers’ because he’s good at Wicked Grace and other more “pleasurable” things according to Isabela and Zevran.

  
**What is the most striking thing about your Hawke’s appearance?**

I mostly based this Hawke on the canon one so it’s the scar across the bridge of his nose. He got that when he battled the Arishok. “Makes me more menacing,” he said. When they got back the Amell mansion and moved there, he grew his beard, which was just scruffy before, to annoy his mother.

  
**What does your Hawke miss about Ferelden?**

The open fields, the simple life. Even though they were always cautious because three members of their family were apostate mages, they always relish the ‘ruralness’ of where they were living at that point in time.

  
**What is your Hawke’s proudest achievement?**

Teaching his mabari to howl a chantry hymn.

**How does your Hawke spend a typical Saturday night?**

When he’s not ‘on the job’, he’s mostly found at the Hanged Man, hanging out with Varric and the gang, getting sloshed, playing Wicked Grace.

  
**What is your Hawke’s biggest pet peeve?**

Messy things. Dirty room. He’s a neat freak. Ironic since he’s very earthy and raw and stuff.

  
**Who is the person Hawke respects the most, and why?**

His father because “Dude, he’s Malcolm Hawke, my father, apostate mage extraordinaire.” His love and dedication to his family and his “bad-ass assignment with the Wardens".

He added Alexei and Nikolai Trevelyan to that [before] one-man list.

  
**Is your Hawke a good cook?**

No. Anything he cooks is highly suspect. More so than Alistair’s cooking. He invented a new kind of poison.

  
**Is your Hawke a forgiving person?**

Yes and no. He killed Quentin and Gascard Dupuis. He gave Isabella another chance but still holds her accountable for what happened with the Qunari and his unwanted Champion title. He spared Anders and told him that he never wanted to see his face again.

  
**What (if anything) is your Hawke self-conscious about?**

His smell.


End file.
